More Than a Little Insane
by Hyper Kid
Summary: Get ready for another wild ride, 'cause me and my fave bishis are going to Hogwarts! As usual, sanity will be surgically removed by my good buddy Atsui and his chainsaw. If you like to laugh, especially at Shinrei, take a look!
1. Return of the Stealth Bomber

More Than A Little Insane

Yup, I'm bored, so me and the bishis are taking a chance to make some magic! Problem is, we don't know how... so to Hogwarts we go!

Akira, Shinrei, Hotaru, Yukimura and Sasuke were travelling through Aokigahara, towards the spot where HK had 'asked' them to meet her. Shinrei sighed.  
"Just once, I wish she wouldn't feature me in her crazy plans!" Yukimura smiled, as usual.  
"It could be worse." Shinrei sighed, unconvinced.  
"How?" Yukimura smiled 'innocently'.  
"She at least asked us this time. She could have just used-" Yukimura's voice was cut off when an annoyingly familiar stealth bomber swooped low over the trees, and swooped the boys up in a huge net. That also contained a tv, Playstation, beds, a fridge full of food, and wireless connection to the internet. Shinrei glared at Yukimura from the arm chair he had been swept into.  
"You were going to say the stealth bomber, weren't you." Yukimura smiled from his bed. Hotaru looked around at the inside of the net, which was considerably larger and more plush than last time.  
"At least she had it remade." The stewardess walked down the center strand and smiled at them.  
"Ah, you must be our passengers. Welcome to the business section of the flying net." Shinrei took one look at the stewardess, and hurried over.  
"Saisei! What are you doing here?!" Unfortunately, since Saisei had been brainwashed to make her suitable for a stewardess on a net dangling from the back of a stealth bomber flown by a teenage maniac, she didn't recognise Shinrei. She pressed a button floating on air, and a straight-jacket fell from the ceiling, trapped Shinrei, and dragged him back to his seat, where about ten thousand belts, ropes, and other implements tied Shinrei to his chair. Ignoring the startled and freaked out gazes, Saisei calmly pointed at a light in the air just above her head.  
"The seatbelt sign is on, sir, so please remain in your seat." Almost as an afterthought, a pair of robot hands descended from a patch of netting, and tied Shinrei's mouth shut with his hair, cutting off a tirade of swearing and shouting. The rest of the gang immediately sat or lay on something, determined not to offend their crazy stewardess and her magic buttons, or their equally crazy teenage pilot.

Well? Should I continue this?


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts

Well, I'm back again, and it's not getting any better! Unless you like laughing!

Disclaimer: (BEEP! Insert brief reminder that HK owns nothing except the obvious here)

A few hours later, the airplane popped into space over a large castle. Immediately, every single electronic device cut out, and the bomber fell from the sky. Fortunately, they were right over the lake, and a hasty water evacuation was needed. Shinrei, however, could not swim or use his water dragons from in his straightjacket, and almost got caught by the giant squid. The others began to swim for safety, and saw Hotaru on the side of the lake. He had miraculously managed to avoid falling in the lake, only to be splashed by the bomber as it hit the water. A huge fireball emptied the lake of water, accidentally rescued Shinrei, and made several tons of calamari.  
"I hate water." HK pulled herself off the lake bottom, and looked dejectedly at the remains of the stealth bomber.  
"Well, so much for using that again." Shinrei pulled himself to his feet, struggling out of the fried remains of his straightjacket.  
"Good!" HK ignored him, and brightened up.  
"At least until I get bored again!" Shinrei groaned, and gave up, instead tromping towards the castle. Yukimura giggled, and flicked his soaking hair back off his face, splattering everyone else with water. Then he noticed something.  
"Hey! I'm younger!" Now that he pointed it out, the others noticed a decrease in age too, although Sasuke's was very minor. HK smiled, and raised a hand.  
"My fault. If we're going to make some magic, we have to be the right age." A few of the company would have argued, but the idea of magic was intreaging. As they approached the large double doors, they swung open, but instead of the hall you would expect to find inside, there was a swirling black vortex, with the familiar head of Atsui.  
"Are you guys okay? I saw the crash!" HK sighed and shook her head.  
"Come on, 'Sui, close the plothole, we have some things to do!" The sight of the boy set Shinrei and Hotaru arguing again, but Atsui ignored his parents, and frowned at HK.  
"But I wanna know what's going on!" HK laughed then.  
"Well keep a hole open for me and I'll tell ya!" Slightly reluctantly, ignoring the fact that his mother was screaming for him to drag him out of this, Atsui pulled back, and the vortex was replaced by the inside of the hall, and the stunned figure of Professor McGonagall. The others attention had been easily caught by the strange 'Pzang' the plothole made as it closed, and stared at McGonagall. HK laughed, and turned to the rest of the gang.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts!"


	3. of smurfs, etc

And now for the part we really don't care about! Sorting time!

Disclaimer: Excuse me, do you honestly think if I owned SDK I would still be sitting here?

They had arrived coincidentally at about the same time as a very familiar group of first years. At least, familiar to HK because she had seen the movies, unfamiliar to the SDK bunch. But anyway, McGonagall ushered the new arrivals into the long line of students, after HK had swooshed her through a plothole until she knew what was going on. HK elbowed herself into a spot between Ron and Harry, and nudged the boys.  
"Budge please." Confused, the boys moved over, and HK pulled Sasuke into the spot on one side of her, and Akira into the other one. Ron glanced around the three at Harry.  
"What house d'you think you'll be in?" Harry shrugged.  
"I don't know what the houses are." HK laughed, and injected herself into the conversation.  
"What house you hoping to be in?" Ron looked in mild surprise at a girl with so many freckles she might have been part of his family, and shrugged.  
"I think I'm going to be in Gryffindor. The entire rest of my family is. Who're you?" Behind them, Shinrei muttered along the lines of 'You don't want to know', because he held a grudge against the authoress. Gee, I wonder why? But HK reached a hand past Akira to shake Ron's.  
"Name's HK, yours?" Introductions would have followed, but at that point Akira, who didn't have a last name anyone knew of, was called up to the Sorting Hat. A few of the people who didn't know him better held out hands to direct the blind boy, but he ignored them, and sat on the stool for about 10 seconds before he was sorted into Slytherin. Ron drew a breath in through his teeth.  
"Hope you're not in Slytherin, Harry. There hasn't been a witch or wizard who went bad that wasn't in Slytherin." HK raised an eyebrow at Ron.  
"Does that mean no good witches and wizards have ever come from Slytherin?" Ron blinked, and shook his head. Hotaru moved into the space Akira had vacated, and glanced around.  
"What're we doing?" HK turned to him, grinning.  
"You go up, sit on the stool, wear the hat, and get sorted into either a smurf, leprechaun, Santa Claus, or bubble bee." Ron and Harry both looked utterly non-plussed, but Hotaru nodded, and turned back. He also managed to completely vanish into thin air. Shinrei stared enviously at the place where his brother had disappeared, and muttered angrily about favouritism. However, before too long, his sulking was ended because he was dragged up to the stool, and sorted into smurfhood, or, for the uninitiated, Ravenclaw.

Translation break: for the rest of the fic, Ravenclaws may randomly be reffered to as smurfs, Gryffindoors as Santa Clauses, Slytherins as leprechauns, and Hufflepuffs as bumble bees. Back to the fic.

Hotaru was nowhere to be found, so the sorting moved on, and the other SDK crew were vaguely surprised that HK left the group next, joining Akira and Draco Malfoy in Slytherin. Then Harry Potter got sorted, along with a bunch of random other Hogwarts peeps, before finally Yukimura and Sasuke got sorted, in quick succession. Yukimura joined Shinrei in smurf-hood, and Sasuke joined the swelling ranks of the Slytherins. Whole bunches of other random people were sorted like bananas, but we don't care about them. And then the sorting was over, because no one could find Hotaru. It was time for the feast, and, naturally, any food around HK mysteriously stopped being healthy, much to the amusement of her leprechaun peers. However, any form of whipped cream mysteriously vanished. Yukimura looked specifically innocent, as did HK, though both seemed to be concealing something in various articles of clothing. Before long, dinner was over and it was time for bed. Some older students at the end of each table rose, and directed the first-years to their sleeping quarters. Funnily enough, no one noticed some rather large homing devices attached to Shinrei and Yukimura.

NOTE! The review button probably doesn't have rabies. It won't hurt you to press it.


	4. MorningAfter P

And today we get to interact! Trouble will, of course, come calling.  
Captain T. Kelp: Hello!  
In-joke.

Disclaimer: You are all fish and I own SDK. Those statements are equally true.

At breakfast the next day, the group met up again, ignoring looks from other students. Breakfast was purple pickles, which was rather strange, but more strange was the way Yukimura kept looking at Shinrei, Sasuke, and random other passersby. Apparently, as Shinrei was quick to inform them, being 11 had done nothing to harm Yukimura's libido. It had, however, given Shinrei a sleepless night. Sasuke and Akira had apparently had no trouble sleeping, and HK stated that her sleep had been utterly uneventful. The hateful look Pansy Parkinson shot the girl from under liberty spikes made from hardened whipped cream stated that the time before the sleep had been eventful. Fred and George stared at her as she passed them, then turned to the group with the SDK cast.  
"Which one of you did that?" HK, her Slytherin colours miraculously invisible, raised her hand with a wide grin. Akira shook his head, unable to resist a smile.  
"She's always like this." Fred and George exchanged glances, then smiled at the group.  
"Awesome. We're Fred and George." HK nodded cheerfully, and Yukimura put on his best cat face.  
"Nice to meet you. I'm HK, the blind guy's Akira, the sulking one is Shinrei, the little one's Sasuke, and this guy-"  
"Sanada Yukimura." Fred and George exchanged glances, then grinned at the group.  
"For Slytherins, you guys seem okay." Shinrei pouted sulkily at them as they walked away.  
"You really don't know her." HK leaned back, grinning at Shinrei.  
"C'mon, Shin, chill. I promise I won't do anything too bad to you." Shinrei snorted, and turned away. HK shrugged, giving up for now, and pulled herself to her feet. "Well, come on. We gotta get to class. First we have..."  
"Charms." A vaguely sneering voice came from the blonde boy behind HK, who was smirking unpleasantly. He raised an eyebrow at Shinrei and Yukimura before continuing. "I saw you chatting with the Weasleys. Surely you can make better friends than that." HK turned, and smiled innocently, which was recognised as a sure sign of trouble.  
"Like you? Sorry to be blunt, but you are being a dick. Please either leave, or stop." The rather larger boys behind the blonde boy moved forwards, frowning at the group, but Sasuke got to his feet.  
"Didn't we have something to do, H? Other than start a fight?" HK grinned, nodding and brushing past the big guys like they were made of water.  
"We did indeed, Sasu-kun. C'mon, I think we have this class together!"

Want to see the devastation of charms? Actually, I didn't intend to add this much... oh well. Tell me how you feel!


	5. Charms and Mayhem

What a rousing repsonse. Well, here you go!

Disclaimer: Do I still need this?

In the Charms class, the group sat together. Well, I say together, but I mean Shinrei trying to stay as far away from Yukimura as possible, without being too close to HK. Thus he was stuck in between Akira and Sasuke, neither of which he was happy to be around. Then the teacher hopped up onto his podium, and banged his wand on the podium for attention. The array of sparks that streamed from it got the attention, and the room quieted. The tiny teacher hopped up and down a few times, and began to talk.  
"I am Proffessor Flitwick, welcome to charms. Today we will be practising a new charm, the levitating charm. Say it with me, 'Wingardium Leviosa'." The class repeated the words, then the teacher moved on to showing them the correct wrist movement. Before long, it was time ot actually practise the spell. There were a few false starts, then a loud bang from the feather HK and Sasuke had been trying to enchant. Sasuke fell backwards off his chair from shock, and HK fell backwards off her chair laughing. Yukimura grinned, and pushed his way past Akira and Shinrei to help the two up. Akira, who had figured out how to make his and Yuki's feather do ariel aerobics, smirked nastily, and pointed his wand at the figure of the blond boy just in front of him.  
"Wingardium Leviosa." Draco Malfoy's chair rose into the air a little, then tipped, sending the boy crashing to the floor. As Akira's charm released the chair, it came crashing down, the back thwapping Malfoy on the head. Across the room, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley burst out laughing, and Professor Flitwick hopped up and down on his podium.  
"Who did that? Come on, own up, who did that?!" HK almost broke the speed of light getting off the floor, and to the area below her to help the blond to his feet, pausing only to whisper behind Akira.  
"Meanie. Nice spell work." If Draco was surprised at being tipped off his chair, he was even more surprised to be helped up by the girl wo had called him a dick not two hours before. Up on his podium, Flitwick was working himself into an epileptic fit, demanding to know who had done that. Eventually, when his shoulders had stopped shaking with laughter, Akira raised his hand, only the faintest trace of a smile on his lips.  
"It might have been me... I'm not sure." Pacified, Flitwick ordered everyone back to their seats, and told them to continue practicing the charm. On the other side of the room from the SDK crew, a feather burst into flames. In an automatic reaction, Shinrei sent a water dragon across the room, extinguishing the fire, and soaking all the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students. This caused some stares, and general shock, and then the bell rang. Flushing slightly from all the attention, Shinrei got to his feet, and stampeeded out the room as soon as the bell rang, leaving the others to chase him out. Eventually Yukimura tracked him down inside a bathroom, refusing to come out. No one could tell quite why, and none of the guys could convince him to come out. Reluctantly, HK agreed she may be able to get him out, and asked Sasuke to hold the door open.  
"Shinrei, if you don't get your ass out here right now, I'll write the next Shinny-chan!" There was a shout from the bathroom, and Shinrei zipped out, looming over the authoress.  
"You promised you wouldn't do anything bad!" HK grinned, and glomped him.  
"If you promise not to hide in the bathroom again." Shinrei shook her off, and the group set off to the grounds for their next lesson, which was Care of Magical Creatures. Technically, this wasn't a first year class, but the teachers were desperate to find enough things to do to occupy the 13 important people in this fic, so the first years were doing Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid.


	6. Fuzzles

Yes, Hotaru's finally back. He wasn't eaten yet.

Halfway down to the next class, they ran into Hotaru again. Yukimura grinned at him.  
"Nice to see you again!" Shinrei frowned at his brother.  
"You can't be here. You didn't get sorted." The Sorting Hat appeared mystically out of thin air, landed on Hotaru's head, shouted 'Hufflepuff' and attempted to vanish. HK's hand shot out, grabbed the Hat, and she glared at it.  
"Nice try. Guess again." She shoved the Hat on Hotaru's head, where it sat looking puzzled.  
"Uh... Gryffindor?" It made another attempt to vanish, but HK grabbed it again, plunking it back on Hotaru's head.  
"Try harder." The Hat, utterly bemused, leaned over to look at Hotaru's face.  
"Slytherin?" HK shook her head, tapping her foot in irritation.  
"Last chance. Then you meet Mr. Scissors." The Hat somehow contrived to stare at her without eyes then started shouting.  
"You can't mean for me to put this moron in Ravenclaw!" HK pulled a pair of hedgetrimmers, and pointed them at the Hat menacingly. The Hat also managed to gulp, before shouting 'Ravenclaw' and vanishing. Sasuke shot an incredulous lok at HK.  
"Did you just threaten an inanimate object?" HK shrugged, and began her treck down the path again, leaving the others to follow. They did, because she had the only map. As they arrived at Hagrid's hut, just behind the other first years, the big man himself walked out. He was carrying a large, solid steel cage, and through the thick bars on the door the first years could see a sweet, cute looking ball of fuzz. Hagrid clunked the huge cage onto a barrel, and looked around at the class.  
"Alright, first years, today we're gonna be looking at these little bastards." Harry and Ron exchanged looks, wondering how terrible an animal must be for even Hagrid to call it a bastard. Most of the girls, however, were utterly taken in by the incredible cuteness of the animal. Even Hermionie didn't ask what it was, as she drew nearer to the cage, along with a few other girls. Hagrid looked at them nervously.  
"Now, this is a fuzzle, and you really shouldn't..." But just then the fuzzle smiled, looking very cute, and Hagrid's voice was drowned out by the rising chorus of 'Awwwww's. Pansy Parkinson leaned over the cage, pushing the other girls out of the way, and reaching out a hand towards the cage. Increasingly worried, Hagrid tried to push his way through the mob towards the stupid girl. "Oi, you better get away from there..." HK giggled, leaning back against Yukimura to talk to the guys.  
"This is going to be good. My sister invented fuzzles..." At about that moment, Pansy stuck her hand into the cage, and the fuzzle grinned cutely, exposing a pair of fangs larger than its body, and bit a good sized chunk out of her hand. HK exploded with laughter, and zipped to the front of the group to examine the fuzzle.  
"I love these things. Utterly uncontrollable..." Yukimura managed to pull Hotaru's teleporting trick, appearing behind HK.  
"Really?" Hagrid stomped over, and lifted Pansy to take her to the hospital wing.  
"Yeah, so you kids keep away from that cage!" HK and Yukimura exchanged glances, then burst out laughing as Hagrid vanished in the direction of the castle. Sasuke, Akira, Shinrei and some other curious boys managed to slowly shove their way through the girls. They had all seen what happened to Pansy, and Sasuke ran over and grabbed Yukimura, trying to pull Yukimura away.  
"Don't even think about it, Yukimura, that animal's insane!" Yukimura pouted, looking at the fuzzle, apparently in a cuteness contest with it. HK grinned, also staring at the fuzzle.  
"Aww, come on, if anyone can tame it Yuki can... he can make any animal love him!" Shinrei looked disbelieving.  
"What evidence do you have of this?" HK giggled, then pointed at Sasuke, without taking her eyes off the fuzzle. Shinrei stared in shock and disbelief, with a touch of amusement, Sasuke didn't get it, and Akira snickered. Then Yukimura reached out, and flipped open the catch on the fuzzles cage. About 50 kids, two trees, three houses and one blade of grass were killed in seconds. Most people were now cowering, laughing, or applauding from half a mile away. The fuzzle blinked, and then smiled cutely at them. Yukimura stared at it for a second, before zipping over and hugging the fuzzle tightly. Sasuke let out a shout, and prepared to charge after his idiot ward, but HK grabbed his arm.  
"Sasuke, Yukimura is arguably the sexiest person on the face of this earth. If there is one person the fuzzle will accept love from, it's him." Sasuke stared at her for a second, then looked over at Yukimura. True enough, the fuzzle was nuzzling against Yukimura, making a strange noise. Sasuke headed towards him, and when he got within 50 feet of Yukimura, the fuzzle growled and pounced at him. Yukimura caught it by the tail, and held it up.  
"Now now, you can't eat Sasuke." The fuzzle pouted at Yukimura, who instantly glomped it. It glared at Sasuke, almost saying 'I'll kill you if you tell anyone', then began purring, and started rubbing itself against Yukimura's hair. HK, who had followed Sasuke, burst out laughing. The fuzzle snarled at her, but didn't stop nuzzling. Yukimura smiled, slightly puzzled.  
"What's so funny, HK-chan?" HK shook her head, still laughing, and began walking back to the castle.  
"Long story... but anyway, we have to go. Katrina is hosting one of our evening classes." This got the predictable shock, but eventually even the more dramatic people managed to stop fake-dying and start walking back to the castle. Only to enounter this problem: whenever anyone got within 50 feet of Yukimura that wasn't Sasuke or HK, the fuzzle went nuts and ate them. It only took 3 unimportant people for the rest of the group to figure this out. Shinrei and Hotaru refused to come closer, and it was generally agreed that when they got back to the castle, Yukimura should put the fuzzle in his room so they could go into a classroom without genocide.


	7. Katrina's Teaching? God save us

You don't want to know what the fuzzle was doing, do you? You do? Okay, here you go, but Sasuke at least isn't going to like it. Pansy Parkinson won't be thrilled either...

Disclaimer: I don't own SDK, but nor do you. Unless for some twisted reason Akimine Kamijyo reads fanfiction. In English.

In an empty classroom, the first years had assembled (minus the fuzzle) to wait for Katrina, HK's erratic, homicidal sister. When she arrived, the general congregation was completely shocked by the fact that she had a fuzzle sitting, placidly, on her shoulder. She smiled brightly.  
"Hello, class. This is my lesson, and will cover random stuff and whatever I feel like talking about. You will occasionally have the opportunity to introduce your own topic. This is not intended for your enjoyment, but for mine at mocking your stupidity. Any questions?" Every hand in the room other than HK's, who had gone to sleep, shot up. Katrina pointed at one at random.   
"Yes?" The boy, who was too insignificant to have a name, due to the fact of his imminent death, stood up.  
"Why do you have a fuzzle on your shoulder?" Katrina smiled.  
"That is a very good question." The fuzzle launched itself from her shoulder at the boy, ripped his head off, and dragged the twitching corpse up to the front to eat it. Katrina's smile grew wider.  
"Any more questions?" Yukimura cat-smiled, and clasped his hands together.  
"Aww, it so cute!" This very loud squeal right next to her ear woke HK, and made her fall off her chair.  
"Who what where when why fish!" Katrina raised an eyebrow.  
"Who tells, how." HK grinned cheerfully, 'accidentally' knocking Akira's chair over on her way up.  
"Me, on a laptop!" Katrina smiled.  
"As I said, any more questions?" Sasuke raised his hand, and didn't wait for Katrina to point at him.  
"What the fuck was that?"  
"Oh, they're the six parts of a story. You need to have them all in the story, or article, or the people won't know everything that's happening." Shinrei raised a hand, following Sasuke's example in not waiting.  
"Weren't we supposed to be doing something?" Katrina ignored him.  
"Questions?" Pansy Parkinson raised a hand, and also didn't wait, figuring that since two ultra-bishis didn't have to wait, nor did she. She was wrong...  
"Why did it do that?" Katrina rolled her eyes.  
"I deem you stupid." The fuzzle leapt again, snarling. Pansy screamed and ran from the room. The fuzzle, smiling, jumped back onto Katrina's shoulder and began to groom itself, having eaten the corpse until nothing was left. HK grinned after Pansy.  
"You go girl! And don't come back!" Yukimura smiled, and pulled HK back into her chair before she managed to tip every chair in the row.  
"That's not very nice..." HK beamed innocently at him.  
"I know. Hey, Katri, do you have a lesson plan, or can we talk about fuzzles? 'Cause Yuki has a new pet, and he might need some tips. " Katrina smirked.  
"Of course we can talk about fuzzles. What do you want to know?" Yukimura smiled at her.  
"What does it mean when they rub against your hair?" HK giggled, and leaned back in her chair to talk to Akira, who had moved to the other side of Sasuke because HK was annoying him.  
"Might want to cover Sasuke's ears, 'Kira-kun." Confused but trusting HK to know what she was doing (a big mistake), Akira covered Sasuke's ears, which the latter didn't take to kindly. Katrina's smirk turned into an evil grin.  
"Why, Yukimura, that is how fuzzles reproduce. Congratulations. You're gonna become a daddy." HK giggled.  
"Not like it's the first time. Yuki got hair-raped!" Yukimura himself had a temporarily frozen moment, during which Sasuke managed to struggle free of Akira, although he had missed the important part. Katrina's grin grew, as she noticed that Sasuke could now hear her.  
"Yes, Yuki-fuzzles should be popping up within a week." Sasuke was momentarily confused, then, the truth slowly dawned on him (when Akira explained it to him, whilst smirking evilly). The inevitable screaming was lost by HK's squeal, as she turned huge puppy eyes on Yukimura.  
"Can I have one? Pleeeeease?" Yukimura nodded cheerfully, and HK giggled, then slapped a piece of duct tape over Sasuke's mouth. "Quiet, Sasuke, we're in a classroom." Katrina nodded solemnly.  
"Please do not allow the children to roam loose. Baby fuzzles frequently rip random people to bits." HK nodded solemnly too, though her huge grin spoke otherwise.  
"Which would be a problem if there were lots of important people here. However, there are so many insignificant blobs floating around we could afford to lose a few." Yukimura shook his head, though he was still smiling.  
"But can you train the fuzzles?"  
"Depends. Do you have a lot of red meat?" HK smiled.  
" Well, we can pick from quite a lot of stuff, so yes, we can get some meat." Yukimura claped his hands together delightedly.  
"I wanna teach it to dance!" Katrina shook her head.  
"They're not very good at that, they tend to trip over their own feet." HK grinned.  
"Or their fur. Or the feet of the people who couldn't run fast enough." Katrina nodded, then spread her arms.  
"Okay guys, you may leave now!" HK glanced at her watch, realised it didn't work, and shrugged.  
"I have no idea how long it is to our next class, lets just bother people!"


	8. Short n Sweet

This is a little short, but hey.

Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to write this. Or own SDK.

About 15 minutes after leaving Katrina's room, all the unwanted people had left, Harry and Draco had had 36 separate bitching fests, and Fred and George had fallen out of a trapdoor in thin air. This did not help end the bitching fest, but HK's threat to neuter the next person other than her to bitch with a rusty instrument did. It also caused a lull in conversation until Professor McGonagall emerged from somewhere, and chased Fred and George down the passage way, screaming about mayonnaise. There was an awkward silence, then HK sighed.  
"I have got to tell Atsui that plotholes are not the same as taxis." Atsui himself appeared, and began chasing Prof. McGonagall, shouting about his fee. Shinrei shook his head.  
"My son." Harry Potter looked at him strangely.  
"Dude, you are 11, right?" HK inserted herself into the conversation, saving Shinrei from trying to explain what the hell he was talking about.  
"Well, technically I think he's about 25, but he's been changed down to 11, like most people here." Harry opened his mouth to ask why, saw Yukimura wink at him flirtatiously, and decided to forget about it. There was another silence as the group kept walking, occasionally seeing Fred, George, McGonagall and Atsui barrel past in different directions, until Sasuke spoke.  
"Uh, where are we going?" Akira sighed pompously.  
"Ignorant brat. We're-" Then he stopped because he realised he didn't know where they were going either. Draco Malfoy frowned slightly.  
"I think this corridor leads to the Charms classroom." Shinrei immediately turned around and began walking back the other way, only to be flattened by, guess who, the people who were chasing each other that I'm too lazy to list. Atsui paused on his way past.  
"Oh, and HK, you have to go to Potions now."

And guess what else? I'm not updating without reviews.


	9. Potions Disaster FUN!

Just for my reviewers... love you guys!

Disclaimer: You should all be glad I don't own SDK, because I'm infected with lethargia.

In Potions, Prof. Snape started by, guess what, bitching at Harry. However, after the first question (what two ingredients make the draft of living death) HK, who was sitting behind him, passed him a note. Snape saw at once, and demanded the note be read. Harry shrugged, stole the note back from the snickering Ron, and stood.  
" 'Snape gets the drugs he gives his boyfriends. Watch what he puts in your drink! LOL, Akira & HK, proud members of 'MyGodSnape'sBoring Annonymous'. PS, a quid says we can make him turn redder than Sasuke in a fairy suit.' There's also some pictures, of Sasuke in a fairy suit, Yukimura in a fairy suit, and something saying Yukimura is an ambiguously gay fairy." During this, Snape was getting progressively redder, and at the last comment, HK pumped a fist in the air.  
"YES! Ron, you owe me!" Snape turned purple then, and HK shut up to stare wide eyed. Then she leaned down, and whispered to the laughing Ron,  
"Do I get extra for this?" At this Ron just gave up, and flopped down on the desk, laughing uncontrollably. Several of the other Gryffindors looked worried, several more were smiling, and most of the Slytherins were in various stages of shock. Eventually Snape calmed down, took 10 points from Gryffindor for no reason anyone could see, and set them to work making a potion. Atsui dropped off a load for the SDK gang, who hadn't been to Diagon Alley, then vanished, shouting about his fee. The groups split up, Shinrei and Hotaru sharing one cauldron, Yukimura and Sasuke another one, and HK and Akira sharing the last one. Problems soon started, as Shinrei tried to follow the rules exactly, and Hotaru was playing with the fire. Yukimura and Sasuke were also having problems, as Yukimura contemplated drinking stuff, and making sake in his cauldron, and Sasuke tried to keep his master from getting hurt. HK and Akira, however, weren't having any problems. HK just dumped everything into the cauldron at once, and betting with Akira what kind of sludge it would make. Although at first annoyed, Akira soon gave up and joined in with HK's speculations, and soon the dungeon was loud with what kinds of awful things a pair of maniacs could create. Snape attempted to storm over, but instead ending up falling over Hotaru, who had gone to sleep on the floor. Snape pulled himself back to his feet, only to be knocked down again by Shinrei, who was coming to yell at Hotaru, was almost crushed by Yukimura as he fell over, almost crushed again by Sasuke, who was chasing his boss, and finally tripped by Ron, who stuck his foot into the aisle because he thought it would be funny. Then he was washed over by a wave of potion as Neville's cauldron melted, covering both Snape and Neville in painful boils. Akira idly iced the flowing gook that was spilling over from their cauldron, and watched Snape go completely ballistic.  
"The teachers at this school aren't very stable." HK shrugged.  
"That's what happens when you rule by fear, eventually, the angry mob will claim you. Bound to happen in any dictatorship."


	10. The Curry Monster

Another short one... sorry, but it's pre-emptive.

Disclaimer: As you can guess by now, if I owned SDK it would be nuts.

Later at dinner HK and Akira got rounds of applause from every table except the Slytherin one, because word spreads like porn through a school of bored adolescents, and no one liked Snape except the Slytherins. Neville, Ron, and the others got a standing ovation, because they had done much more risky stuff, even though most of it had been an accident. Then Prof. McGonagall came, having given up on Fred and George, and terrorized everyone into their seats. During dinner, HK made arrangements to meet the boys in their dormitory that night, for various reasons. Unfortunately, since she couldn't reach the Ravenclaw table, HK was forced to ask Atsui to pass the message on to his parents and Yukimura. Which, because of Atsui's traumatic childhood, wouldn't end well. Shinrei's screams were evidence enough of this when Atsui opened a plothole in a bowl of curry, and emerged a dripping sludge monster. Shinrei fled the hall, pursued to the door by the 'monster', who then fell to the ground laughing, efficiently covering the entire hall in curry. Hotaru looked after Shinrei, then shrugged, and ate some of the curry.


	11. Slytherins are so friendly

Okay, sorry guys... this might be the last chappy uploaded for a while... or I might be psyching you out. Keep in mind I had lots of this pre-written, so updates could be slower from here on out. Or not, since I love this story!

Disclaimer: We must all praise this great day, for I do not own SDK.

WARNING: I think the yaoi mentioning starts here. That or next chappy.

Eventually, the whole group managed to get assembled in the Slytherin boy's dormitory. For reasons unknown, the whole group also seemed to include Harry, Ron and Hermionie, as well as Fred and George. Needless to say, Draco Malfoy wasn't exactly thrilled.  
"Why the hell are these stupid Weasleys in here?!" Okay, he was very unthrilled. HK grinned.  
"So you don't object to Harry and Hermionie?" Draco glared at her too.  
"Fine, why the hell are the stupid Weasleys, mudbloods, and assholes here?" There were some pointed glares from all insulted, except HK and Yukimura, because HK was giggling, and Yukimura pulled an affronted look.  
"Are you saying you have no asshole?" Hotaru just blinked.  
"What's a mudblood?" Draco just scowled, rapidly losing control.  
"My asshole is not the topic of discussion!" HK pulled a very fangirlish grin.  
"Are you sure?" When the combined force of glares, stares, and shocked looks were transferred to her, she shrugged. "Okay, I get the point. On to the point." She whipped out a deck of playing cards. "Wanna play Cheat, Poker, or Go Fish first?" Yukimura giggled, clapping his hands.  
"Strip-Poker!" Draco was doing a remarkable goldfish impression, which Hotaru was watching with interest, and Shinrei frowned at HK.  
"Why Go Fish?"  
"Because Hotaru can learn to play it." Harry shrugged, not exactly objecting to the heart-attack the group seemed to be giving the other Slytherins.  
"How about Cheat? I don't know that one." HK smiled sweetly, and looked around the group.  
"Who else wants to play Cheat?" Fred and George, who were busy looking around, annoying leprechauns, and making some random kinds of dangerous candy, shook their heads. Katrina poked her head out from under the bed HK was sitting on, and grinned.  
"Can I play?" Draco utterly flipped out, and started screeching.  
"Why the hell is everyone in our common room?!" Atsui leaned in through a window that had not previously existed, and smiled.  
"It's just such a sociable place!" Prof. McGonagall ran through holding a shot gun, muttering about 'pesky wabbits', and Hagrid fell through the ceiling, and on through the floor. A bunch of random nobodies ran through on a diagonal, rapidly pursued by Yuki's fuzzle, and Draco Malfoy got utterly sick of this and leapt through the computer to slap the author back into sanity. Finally they all plunked down on Draco's bed, which sank a few inches into the stone floor, and stole his trunk to put the cards on. Draco himself eventually gave up, and joined in the game which HK explained as follows:  
"I'm gonna deal out all the cards, and you can't show anyone else what's in your hand. This will cause trouble, because we are all sitting on one small bed (Sasuke, who had, through lack of space, ended up on Akira's lap because Yukimura's was full of fuzzle, glared), so some people will be doubling up. Staring with aces, you have to put down however many cards of that type, going in chronological order. You are allowed to lie, but if someone says cheat, you have to take the entire pile if you cheated. If not, the other person takes the pile. The aim is to run out of cards, and since we are playing with two decks, we can all play. Any questions will be answered by the fuzzle. Are there any?" Everyone shook their heads, terrified, and HK winked. "Great."

Okay, yaoi's next chappy. And no, it's nothing too bad... YET! Bwahahahahahee.


	12. CHEAT! and Signals, and

Okay, this is the real last chappy for a while, and yes, we may have yaoi mentions. Expect the updates to come slower, sorry for any inconvenience, like me not owning SDK, blah, blah, blah.

As the game wore on it became obvious who the real players were. For example Shinrei, who cheated Hotaru every turn, and was usually right, did not appear to be able to cheat. This was obvious on the first turn when he exclaimed loudly that he didn't have any of the cards, and was therefore cheated. After that, it was easy to tell when he was cheating, because he always looked around shiftily, before sneakily placing a card. He also seemed surprised about how everyone knew. He was however, doing better than Hotaru, who alternately and randomly declared the wrong card, nine of something, less or more cards than he actually placed, body parts, shapes, colours, and animals. Looking at his face gave you no clues as to whether or not he was cheating, but what he said did, like when he stated that he had 3 queens after Shinrei went with aces. There was also a loud chorus of 'Cheat!' whenever he declared along the lines of 'three purple rectangles'. Once he even declared two blue balls, which made Shinrei blush, HK and Yukimura laugh, and a smack in the head from Akira, who had balls on his mind far too much, because Sasuke kept wiggling. At one point Sasuke turned and scowled at his partner, and demanded he take the damn pen out of his pocket because it kept poking Sasuke in the ass. Akira blushed almost purple and apologized, even though he didn't have a pen, and saw no point in ever using one, because he was blind. HK and Yukimura laughed, and Fred and George exchanged knowing looks, and smirks. After this particular incident, Akira took the cards from Sasuke, and told him to sit still lest he get a pen up the ass. Not too long after, he excused himself to take a bathroom break, and when he returned, his 'pen' was apparently gone. Butt back to the people playing cheat... Yukimura was incredibly good, because he always smiled and everyone who 'cheated' him was rewarded with a suggestive comment, which soon got annoying. He also made suggestive comments when cheating people, for example a time when Sasuke was caught, Yukimura asked if he enjoyed cheating on Akira, with all the fun that caused. Akira and Sasuke were actually doing fairly well, though not as well as Fred and George, who always looked suspicious. HK was doing fairly well, as was Katrina, though neither could surpass Draco, who seemed to be cheating. Harry was doing abysmally, as was Ron, because Hermionie was sat between them and could clearly see all their cards. No other Sluterins were allowed to play, because we didn't have enough cards, so we told them to play with themselves. The first game was won by Shinrei, through pure luck, and the second game was mysteriously enough won by Hotaru, because everyone was too busy laughing at Akira to notice he put down 53 aces and was out before Akira threw some cards down to lose the attention. Then they switched to playing Signals, a game which you can find out how to play by yourselves. The teams were Shinrei and Hotaru, Yukimura and Hermionie, Fred and George, Harry and Ron, Akira and Sasuke (who had to be separated to Akira's sadness), and HK and Draco, because Katrina couldn't play. HK and Draco won the first game, and their signal was apparently flipping each other off. Akira and Sasuke won the next game, signalled by Sasuke saying 'it's hot in here'. Yukimura and Hermione won the last game, with a rather... interesting... signal, of 'stick it in your mouth and hold for a count of ten'. This actually came at a very convenient time, as HK had just made a rather loud comment about how Akira and Sasuke signalled, complete with obscene suggestion, when Hermione got her winning hand.


	13. Drunk People

Bwahahaha, I managed to get an entire new chappy written in a day! Go me! Anyway, here ya go. Oh, and we're now accepting votes on whether or not Yukimura should fck Shinrei or not.

Disclaimer: This isgetting old. Do I still need this?

A few hours later it was mid-night, and since Katrina had left and Harry, Ron and Hermionie had gone to sleep, Yukimura had challenged the group to a game of strip-poker. Unfortunately, only Yuki and Draco knew how to play poker. HK knew the basic idea, but had no idea what the cards were worth, and Akira couldn't see the stupid cards. This led to some question as to how the hell he had managed to play the other games, before it was explained away as Sasuke helping him. Yukimura had also seen fit to break out the sake, and had managed to talk them into drinking. The wizarding world may be able to sense any illegal magic, but it was powerless against Yukimura and his floating sake. Shinrei wasn't exactly delighted with the idea, considering what happened last time he undressed around Hotaru, namely Atsui. However, HK called him chicken until he gave up and agreed to play. HK herself was unsure she wanted to play, but as usual, she had a plan. She vanished for a second, returning with approximately three tons of jewellery. Sasuke stared in shock as she dumped the huge pile of junk onto the bed, causing it to sink another few inches.  
"What are you planning to do with that?" HK smiled sweetly as she pulled a sweater over her head.  
"Cheat. Want some?" She dropped a hat on his head, still grinning. Shinrei grabbed a shiny pink necklace.  
"How are you supposed to cheat with those?" Akira smirked.  
"Extra clothes, for those too unmanly to face it." Sasuke threw the hat of his head, and HK snickered.  
"Or for those of us who aren't horny nudists." Sasuke pulled the hat back on, and Akira blushed. Shinrei seemed to think for a second, then put down the necklace, was force-fed sake by Yukimura, and instead put on a pink bikini top. Draco just stared at the huge lump on his bed.  
"How did you get all this?" HK smiled innocently again, though it was a little more drunken than before.  
"I borrowed some from my girls in our dorm." There was a familiar shriek of rage, stating that Pansy at least hadn't given willingly.HK giggled, as the boys stared in shock.  
"Well, I think they found the custard I left them..." Shinrei shook his head, giggling.  
"You bedder hope they don' find you!" Yukimura chugged another bottle of sake.  
"Who cares? More drinkin' buddies!" There was a roar of dinosaur proportions, coupled with the sounds of rampaging girls turning the common room upside down. Akira sweatdropped, still smiling slightly.  
"Maybe tha's not such a good idea..." Draco giggled, and fell off the bed.  
"Soun's like a nelephant." Hotaru blinked, then poked the deck in HK's hand.  
"Weren't we supposed to be playing?" Yuki nodded cheerfully, and dealt the cards to his very drunk friends.


	14. Strip Poker

Well, unfortunately my writing rate is gradually slowing, as my train of creativity just hit the huge concrete wall that is writer's block. Does anyone have a laser gun I can borrow to get us back on track?

A few hours later, the door to the dormitory burst open, and Pansy and the other Slytherin girls burst in, only to see... Yukimura and Hotaru, both down to boxers with a handful of cards each. Shinrei was asleep on the floor, draped across Akira's stomach with HK and Draco passed out on top of him. Poor Akira would have been crushed, but he was lying on top of Sasuke, who was therefore the one we must feel sorry for. No one was completely dressed, the game having got underway before people began to feel the drowsing effect of the sake. As they watched in shock, Hotaru spread his cards and Yukimura giggled drunkenly.  
"I win, Hota-kun!" Hotaru pulled himself to his feet, staggering slightly, and began to take off his boxers. Some of the more sensitive girls screamed, and most of them ran away. HK stirred, glaring.  
"Kay, what sonofabitch is yellin?" Atsui leaned out of a wall, and shook his head.  
"Sorry H, but I think you need to be sober for this one." He dropped a plothole over the illegally drunk author, and thus everyone near her, having a dramatic effect on the pile-up. Most noticeably Sasuke, who just realised he was nearly naked, in close contact with the equally-naked Akira, and being crushed by at least three other people. He screamed. Or the most noticeable could have been Shinrei, who sat up to see his brother stripping, and promptly collapsed again, before coming around to shout at his brother. He then noticed his own nearly-naked state, and froze until he was poked, when he ran away screaming. Or perhaps the most interesting moment was when Sasuke managed to get away from the others, saw he was wearing only a pink shiny thong, and leapt for the bed to reclaim his clothes. The bed, however, decided it had had enough of this kind of abuse, what with people sitting on it, jumping on it, and dumping tons of crap on it. So, when Sasuke landed on it, the bed decided to break, which it did, with an impressive crash. Draco looked at the wreckage, and scowled.  
"How am I supposed to sleep in that?" HK shrugged, turning and taking Pansy by the arm to leave.  
"I'm not the one who cares. We should leave you boys now, cause I want some sleep! Hey Pansy, want some cake to go with the custard I gave you?" Pansy returned to her senses, and shrieked, chasing HK out of the room and out of sight. Draco glared at the others, and booted Harry and the other Gryffindors and Ravenclaws out of his room.  
"Take the rest of the trash with you!" Then he stomped off to get ready for bed. Sasuke and Akira glanced at each other and shrugged, before following him.


	15. Bed Time

Okay guys, slight fic boom 'cause I couldn't get online for about a week, so be happy! And feel loved.

Disclaimer: This is redundant, because if I owned SDK, what the hell would I be doing on this site, let alone writing this?

Akira took a little longer than otherwise necessary, so by the time he returned all the lights had been turned out. This didn't bother him unduly, because he didn't need light for his kind of seeing, but the way everything glowed to uniform brightness was annoying. Unfortunately he recognised the problem as being one of HK's 'blessings', to make sure no one got hurt. It had the side effect of blinding Akira, most obviously demonstrated in the A/MNG, or that time Akira went skiing. But anyway, since Akira couldn't sense anything, he made his way to where he remembered his bunk to be, and slipped into bed.

Short, but with... portents. 


	16. I Ran Out of Good Chapter Titles

Okay, I boomed today, but the rate is going back down again. I do have a plan, sorta...  
Sasuke: If you count 'keep going until I hit a wall' a plan.  
Shut up. Anyway, just saying, the rate will slow again, this boom is just to thank you for bearing with me even though I couldn't tell you why I wasn't updating. Also, I have another fic I might put up, has anyone here ever seen Phantom of the Opera?

Disclaimer: Sasuke: God is merciful,  
HK does not own this shit,  
Haiku is stupid. Thank you. (bows)

The next morning, Sasuke woke up, to find someone in his bed next to him. Guess who. That's right, he was in bed with Akira. This start of surprise from Sasuke (namely a scream) woke everyone else in the dorm, make that the dungeons, hell, might as well make it the castle, because Sasuke can be very loud when he wants to. But anyway, it woke everyone up, and everyone wanted to see what was going on, including, apparently, the girls, because about a minute later, people had stopped shouting about what was going on, and those who really cared, like HK and Pansy Parkinson, had managed to get into the boy's dorm. HK took one look and almost fell down laughing, before rushing over to see what was going on. She wasn't completely able to stop laughing, however, which annoyed both boys.  
"How the heck did this happen?" Sasuke glared at the laughing authoress.  
"You thought it would be fun?" HK giggled, saw the look on Akira's face, and burst out laughing. A few minutes later she managed to stop laughing to talk again.  
"Noooo, this is not my fault. I would say... it's Akira's?" She looked questioningly at the boy, watched his expression change from annoyed confusion to shock and confusion, and burst out laughing again. Sasuke turned and glared at Akira, who started and began a very quickly spoken explanation.  
"I didn't know you were here, and I thought this was my bed, and I couldn't see anything-" One of the less observant Slytherins snorted.  
"No duh, you're blind, dumbass." Akira didn't even pause to look at him, the boy just froze over and Akira went on talking.  
"I couldn't see OR SENSE anything, cause HK did her stupid 'blessing' thing, but it's more of a curse cause it means everything goes all glowy, and..." Even Akira managed to sense the huge amount of malice from Sasuke as all the anger that had been building up was directly transferred to HK, and shut up. HK herself seemed oblivious, because she merely shrugged.  
"Are you gonna get mad because I worry about your safety?" Sasuke, almost shaking with rage, opened his mouth to speak, when HK raised a finger, smirking. "That's also the blessing that kept you from completely losing strip poker." Sasuke mouthed a few words, gave up, and closed his mouth. HK smirked triumphantly. "Come on to breakfast then."

Remember, buzz me if ya know Phantom.


	17. Needle of EVIL

Okay, my lovalies, here is another happy chappy for ya. Tryin' to keep up a steady rate of one a week so, fingers crossed! This chappy is dedicated to my 'dear' sis, who is at college and so hasn't read this yet (HA!), and is GOING TO REVIEW. Hint, hint Katri.

Disclaimer: My sister owns SDK! Bwahahaha!  
Rabid Lawyers: RAAARRGH! (go to chase Katrina)  
Yeah, I'm gonna get it for this one... 

Breakfast was a simple ordeal, merely involving Hotaru pouring cereal on Shinrei's head, Atsui conveniently switching anything even vaguely string-ish with live worms, and the barest minimum snide comments. After breakfast turned out to be slightly more interesting, as they were doing Transfiguration, with Professor McGonagall. She stood at the front of the room, and glared at them.  
"Now then, students..." Whilst her presence was enough to silence most of the class, Shinrei didn't look up from trying to get the remnants of the cereal and worms dumped on him by his brother and son out of his hair. McGonagall glared at him for a while, then gave up when it had no effect. Instead she began the lesson.  
"Today you will be transforming matches into needles. Be careful with your incantations, as transfiguration is a very dangerous subject." HK snickered.  
"You've never seen these guys try it." Professor McGonagall ignored her, and gave one of the girls at the front a box of matches to hand out.  
"Today, students, we will be turning matches into needles." Hotaru glanced at the match on his desk, and poked it with his wand. It turned into a perfect needle, complete with a small amount of thread at the end. Shinrei stared for a second, then glared at his match and hit it with his wand. The match spun up into the air, before landing on the desk, still a useless match. Hotaru snickered, and flicked the match at his brother, who glared and began a frenzied effort to turn the stupid match into a flawless needle. Yukimura picked up his match and whispered something to it, and it promptly turned bright red and exploded. Sasuke and Shinrei stared at Yukimura as everyone else was staring at the smoking wreckage of the match, and paled.

So, R&R, especially if your name is Katrina and you can't keep me out of your room this week... JK! Or not... ;P


	18. Flying? Us?

Sorry this took so long guys, I fell out of both fandoms for a while, but since I got hit by a bus and sent back into my coma, here is more fic! YAY!

Disclaimer: I don't own SDK or Harry Potter! If I did, many different things would happen! AND I would already have book 24 of SDK! AND the whole rest of the series...

They made it out of Transfiguration with only mild injury. Hotaru got an extra 15 house points for his excellent Transfiguration, and Shinrei got 15 minutes of extra homework. He apparently had less than no talent, which annoyed him no end. However, he didn't have much time to complain, because the next class was flying, something everyone was looking forward to. They got outside and got their first look at the brooms, all neatly lined up in a row and mysteriously painted pink. Yukimura was even bouncier than usual with excitement, and he bounced over to a broom, dragging Sasuke and HK behind him like a pair of vaguely reluctant strangely shaped balloons. When he finally dropped the pair, the others came over, no longer scared of being smacked about the head with one of their classmates. Shinrei looked at the brooms warily, and Hotaru just poked one with his foot. Draco however, knew all about the brooms, and walked confidently towards one. Akira was slightly more wary, sensing a very strange thing from the brooms, and even worse from HK, who was bouncing up and down and giggling. The flying teacher marched out of the school, and screamed the class into some kind of order, one person to a broom. The teacher glared at the group."Now I've heard stories about this class! And if ANY of you try to play funny with me, I'll have you on the train home before tomorrow. Understand me?" There was a mumbled affirmative, and the teacher nodded, satisfied. "Good. Now everyone stick your hand over your broom, and say 'up'." Yukimura, smiling as wide as possible without breaking his face, stuck his hand out and squealed."UP!" The broom flew into his hand, and, reassured by his success, the rest of the class followed suit. Unfortunately, it turned out Draco had some wrong inflection in his voice or something, because the broom snapped up, smacked him around the head, and fell back to the ground, looking mysteriously smug. HK snickered at him."That's what you get for being snooty." Draco shot her an unbelieving glance, then bent down to pick us his broom. There was a snarling noise, and the fuzzle flew over Draco's head, just missing decapitating him. Instead, it flew right across to the other row of students, shredding a random stranger. Yuki gigged, then picked up the fuzzle which purred contentedly and began to lick the blood off its paws. The teacher watched, shell shocked, as Yukimura petted the fuzzle gently, smiling all the while. Ron took one look at the teacher, who was staring into space in horror, then grinned."I'll race you!" HK grinned back, clutching her broom with both hands."Yeah!" Draco smirked, quickly recovering from both his broom of doom and the near fuzzle attack."Count me in."Akira smirked as well."Why not." HK clapped her hands excitedly, then turned to Draco."One question!" Draco raised an eyebrow."What?""How do you fly these?""GAH!"

R&R, Read and Review, you did one, now do the other! But I advise against reviewing before you read... that could get silly... : P Like me!


	19. THE RACE

Okay, it's a little shorter than usual, but I'm suffering from writer's block, and temporary lapse of fandom. Sorry. Pace should pick up soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to anything, be it Harry Potter, SDK, or even myself. Oh well.

Draco and Ron managed to instruct the uninformed the art of flying a broomstick eventually, despite the fact that they hated each other's guts and wanted them to die. Anyway, the point is, the race eventually got underway, with far more people than the four original contestants. It was decided that the race would be around the castle three times. Hermione, who had decided broomsticks hated her, volunteered to judge, setting a spell that would count the number of times each broomstick passed her. So most of the class lined up together, and mounted their brooms. By some huge error in judgement, HK and Pansy were next to each other, so HK took the time to attach a small chunk of dead meat to Pansy's broom, so that when the race began, the fuzzle leapt from Yukimura's broom, and began chasing hers', causing Pansy to scream like the pansy she was. Unfortunately, Ron and Akira were so busy laughing at Pansy, they crashed into each other. HK navigated around them, giggling, only to accidentally hit a wall, which hadn't been there a second ago. The race continued at much the same ridiculous pace, and the eventual winner was, in fact, Sasuke, who cheated, started early, and ignored all distractions to finish three full minutes before anyone else. There were quite a lot of injured people too, by the end of the race, and Pansy only escaped severe mauling by jumping off her broom and clinging to the tallest tower, ducking as the fuzzle came soaring past. Naturally, everyone ignored her cries for help, because like they teach women in anti-rape classes, you never scream help, you scream fire, because people care when it's a fire. And so, the small group of cared-about people, and the large group of cannon/fuzzle fodder went inside to have lunch.

Please R&R, because I would like to know what you think.


End file.
